Question: If 7 knicks = 2 knacks and 3 knacks = 4 knocks, how many knicks are equal to 24 knocks?
Explanation: Since 7 knicks = 2 knacks, we get the conversion factor $\frac{7\text{ knicks}}{2\text{ knacks}} = 1$. Likewise, we can get the conversion factor $\frac{3\text{ knacks}}{4\text{ knocks}} = 1$. We find that 24 knocks are equal to \[24\text{ knocks}\cdot \frac{3\text{ knacks}}{4\text{ knocks}} \cdot \frac{7\text{ knicks}}{2\text{ knacks}} = \boxed{63}\text{ knicks}.\]